To participate in the Central Oncology Group studies under the aegis of the University of Wisconsin Medical Center as a member institution. This cooperative study has as its primary purpose the development, conduct and reporting of studies related to human cancer that require a group effort. The group plans development of a broad program of evaluation of different anticancer drugs in different regimes on patients with advanced cancer.